


Losing Bet

by Axelex12



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, F/M, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teasing, Tree Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Losing a wager, Taki must follow through with Kilik's conditionKilik/Taki
Relationships: Kilik/Taki





	Losing Bet

Kilik: "What's the problem? Having second thoughts?"

He teases.

Taki: "Hmph. You wish."

Taki takes his time to situate herself and Kilik inside a ring of bushes and branches, covering them from any passerby along the trails in these woods. The dark night provides a natural cover for them, although the full moon provides a good source of light. Kilik, an adventurous soul, is sitting down on the earth floor leaning against a tree waiting for the hidden village clan ninja to be done with "hiding" them.

Kilik: "It's alright to be nervous, Taki. This could be your first time after all."

Taki: "This might be my first time, Kilik."

Taki confirms. She stops manipulating the nature around them and turns back to him.

"But I don't need to be nervous about losing a bet."

Kilik: "You lost our sparring match and you're owning up to it? Alright then. Now I'm getting antsy."

Kilik puts a smirk on his face.

"Should I start disrobing now?"

He teases yet again.

Taki: "Don't make me regret this wager."

The ninja starts to disrobe while facing his back toward him, starting with her tight undershirt. Kilik sees this as an invitation and begins to disrobe as well, although he doesn't have much to remove. Taking off his clothes is easy. After that, he removes his shoes but keeps on his bandages. Wraps on the body are easy to apply, but kind of tedious to remove then apply back. He leaves on his raging seas wrist wear, believing it won't get in the way. He looks back up at the ninja, who is removing tight suit bottomwear. Taki is now mostly naked, expect for her black arm wrap and glove on her right arm. Guess she didn't find it necessary to take it off either. Her fairly light skin seems to shine in the moonlight. Kilik decides to stand up and takes his time reaching the ninja, his dark colored skin also shining in the moonlight. However, Taki sensed that Kilik rose from his seated position.

"I assume that you're ready, then?"

Kilik: "Well other than my pants still being on, I guess I am."

Kilik scratch's his buzz cut hair while keeping his pace toward Taki.

Taki: "...Good."

Taki kneels back down with his back still facing Kilik, and picks up her facemask. She had to take off in order to remove her shirt. She puts her mask back on, then looks at Kilik behind her shoulder.

"The mask stay on."

Kilik: "Aw com-...Still don't want me seeing your face, huh?"

Kilik and Taki known each other for awhile, about a year and a half now. Even still, Taki has refused to let Kilik see her face. She came close before, but the ninja usually catches herself before it actually happens. Kilik has just about closed the five step gap between the two, but Taki failed to realize that when he turned his head back.

Taki: "You haven't earned that yet."

Kilik plans on changing that soon. He finds it ridiculous to know Taki for over a year and yet never had one glance at his face.

Kilik: "You certain about that?"

Kilik's dark eyes squint in determination.

Taki chuckles for a second, then begins to rise.

Taki: "Hmhm. Of course I'm cer-"

Taki slightly gets startled by brushing up against Kilik. Feeling his chest brush against her naked back surprised her. Enticed her even. Taki held back her gasp for he almost let it slip. Kilik leans to Taki's right ear and whispers into it, making sure to brush his 5 o'clock shadow across Taki's ear.

Kilik: "Then let's see if I can earn that."

Kilik slowly wraps his hands on Taki's waist and smoothly rubs his hands over them.

Taki: "Hha!"

The ninja lets out a small gasp and uncontrollably arched back slightly, trying to hide his flustered excitement from the adventurous youth. Kilik continues to feel over Taki, massaging her sides tenderly.

Kilik: "Don't worry, Taki."

Kilik move his right hand to Taki's right buttcheek and his left hand to her athletic muscled abdomen, then begins caressing them both.

"I'm gonna treat you just right."

Kilik puts a slow, very caring motion into his hands and begins to kiss Taki on her neck. This grants small, cute breaths from Taki here and there. The ninja is battling to keep her breaths hidden. She does not want to give herself completely to Kilik, at least not that easily. Taki's hands are covering her crotch partially hiding her moistening lower lips.

Taki: "Mh! Haah~. K-Kilik...you-"

Kilik transfers his left hand up to Taki's chest, then starts to lightly grope her right nipple.

"Aha-hhhh."

Kilik: "I'm sorry. I didn't quite hear you."

Kilik teases her and keeps caressing her. Bringing his right hand around the ninja's waist, he puts them into a hug. Leaving no space between them, grinding his groin ever so slightly between the ninja's buttcheeks. Taki lets out a very small moan. Kilik then glides his right hand down to Taki's groin, ignoring her hands blocking it. He manages to replace her hand there instead, getting a good feel of Taki's vulva slowly getting wet. Her clit is no match for Kilik's fingers wrapping around it.

"You're gonna have to speak up."

Taki has had enough of this teasing. She suddenly shoves her full body weight onto Kilik, forcing him to move backwards.

"Whoa!"

Taki rushes them backwards into the tree that Kilik was previously leaning on. Taki turns her whole body before colliding with the tree, breaking Kilik's grasp on him.

"Gah!"

Taki then takes a hold of Kilik's wrists and places them above his head, restraining him with her own hands.

Taki: "Hah...I'm done...with playing the victim, Kilik."

Kilik grins.

Kilik: "The bet was your ass, Taki. Never said I had to take control."

Taki joins both of Kilik's wrists together, freeing his right hand to do what she wishes with Kilik. Kunoichi plants her right hand in the middle of Rod Master's chest, slowly descending down toward his waist.

Taki: "You're having way too much fun with this, aren't you?"

Kilik replies, still holding a playful grin.

Kilik: "Ain't no crime in it."

Taki reaches the adventurous soul's waistcloth, wasting no time in untying it. The waistcloth slides off Kilik's waist with ease. He then, wedges his fingers inside of Kilik's black cropped pants and begins to slowly remove them.

"Somebody's eager, aren't they?"

Taki ignores him and continues to remove his bottomwear. Slowly, the pants glide over Kilik's groin revealing his erect member underneath them. Taki's breath comes to a halt when he feels his partner's member. He certainly wasn't prepared for that. At last the pants fall to the ground, giving him a full view of Kilik's member. A 7 inch penis with 4.5 inch of girth. It stands at the ready while Taki's stares it over. His fingertips rest on the underside of the head, holding the member in place as he studies it. Then Taki gently wraps his finger around the base of the shaft, gaining a moan out of Kilik.

"Mhm. You got quite a touch there."

Again, Taki doesn't reply to him. Instead, he begins to stroke Kilkik's member at a slow and steady pace. Her masked gaze hasn't even met Kilik's own ever since Taki disrobed him. Kilik starts to take small breaths. His heart is racing at Taki's gentle, soothing touch. She strokes him for about seven or eight strokes, her grip on Kilik's wrists loosening over time.

"Haah... Taki.."

Taki snaps out of his trance the moment his name is called, stopping his stroking instantly. He meets Kilik's gaze once more, Kilik being completely flustered and grinning with surprise.

"Didn't think you'd be this into it. I lost ya for a bit there."

Taki looks back down at his hand. She's still wrapped around the tip of Rod Master's member, precum starting to slightly leak.

Taki: "You...you have an...impressive size."

He says trying not to sound too flabbergasted.

Kilik: "Hehe, why thank you."

Taki finally lets go of his partner, letting his hands fall to his side. He then places his left hand on Kiliks chest, still stroking his member at a steady pace.

Taki: "Ok..."

Kilik: "Ready for the main course?"

Taki releases her partner's member, then grasp Kilik's hands in a seductive motion.

Taki: "Yes...I am."

Taki pulls Kilik from the tree, only to turn them around and switch their positions. Kilik kicks away his pants while they're switching spots. The female ninja leans on the tree with her front facing Kilik, folding his arms with his hands resting on the outside of his biceps.

"I...I want you...to take me, Kilik."

Kilik: "Hmph."

Kilik leans on the ninja, placing his right forearm above Taki's head to rest it on the tree. He brings his left hand up to his partner's chin, resting his thumb on the front and the index finger underneath.

"As you wish, Taki."

Kilik kisses his partner's kitsune mask on the lips, gesturing that he'd kiss her for real. If Taki allowed it. This made Taki blush, but of course Kilik cannot see this due to her mask.

Taki: "That was...that...was dumb and you know it."

Taki states with a somewhat shaken voice. Kilik assumes that the kiss really threw her off guard. Good, that's what he wanted.

Kilik: "Maybe. I'd do it again."

Kilik puts his hands on Taki's shoulders and turns him around, pinning him against the tree. Taki is forced to place his hands close to his chest, making it his turn to be restrained yet again.

Taki: "Ha.."

Kilik takes his middle and ring finger and sucks on them, lubricating them for the task ahead. After doing that, he reaches for the ninja's rear end yet again.

Kilik: "But like you said, you're ready for the main course."

Kilik's places both of his fingers on Taki's anal entrance, rubbing it gently. Taki slightly breaths at the soft touch of his partner. Again, Kilik leans to Taki's left ear and whispers seductively into it.

"So let's get you truly ready."

Taki: "Aha!"

Taki releases a sudden gasp, as Kilik's middle finger slips into her. Her anus tightens around Rod Master's finger, trying to familiarize itself with it.

Kilik: "Pretty tight..."

Kilik begins his motion, fingering Taki slowly to get him used to the pace. In and out it goes, driving the ninja to pant and flinch uncontrollably. Taki's gasps of shock are riling up Kilik, making his member twitch in excitement. Kilik looks down at his work, saliva and juices are seeping out from the ninja's anus. He then looks over the ninja's shoulder, seeing that his erection is twitching just as much as he is. They're both mentally ready, but Kilik feels like he needs a little bit more physical and vocal proof to be truly ready. Kilik rests his head on Taki's left shoulder, sending his left hand down to the ninja's waist.

Taki: "Auh~ Hhnn...I said I was..mhm..done with the teasing!"

Taki struggles to keep her composure, which Kilik can't understand as to why she's still trying to hold onto it. Kilik reaches over the ninja's back, cupping her boobs in the process to fondle them.

Kilik: "Won't be teasing for long."

In a split second, Kilik slips his ring finger into Taki with no warning at all.

Taki: "Ahh! Hmm~! Kilik…"

Kilik rapidly hastens his fingering motion for a brief second, looking for a rise out of Taki. Sure enough, he got one.

"Ahhah~!"

That high moan and the ninja's back arching greatly was enough proof. He's ready. They're ready.

Kilik: "Been holding that one in, huh?"

Kilik slowly slides out his fingers, savoring watching the ninja slightly shivering from his small departure.

Taki: "Hhaa-aa~"

There's no doubt in Kilik's mind that Taki's enjoying this. His left hand returns back to the ninja's waist. He reaches for his member, giving it a few strokes. Then lines it up to Taki's rear entrance, prompting Taki to hold her breath. Kilik holds it there, not completely done with teasing the female ninja. He's having way too much fun with it. He leans on the ninja yet again, his head resting on her shoulder once more.

Kilik: "I want to hear you say it."

Taki lets out an annoyed grunt.

Taki: "Say what?"

Kilik: "You know." Kilik gives a smirk. Taki hates being teased, Kilik knows this well.

Taki: "I already told you to take me."

Kilik: "Well yeah, but it would be nice to hear you-"

Taki: "Shut up and fuck me already!"

Taki is almost out of patience. He wants this to happen badly, dragging it out will only make it worse. Young man raises his head off of his partner's shoulder. He honestly didn't expect that and decides to waste no more time. He presses the head of his shaft to the ninja's entrance.

Kilik: "Fine."

He pierces the head past the ninja's entrance and enters his canal. The ninja's entire body flinches in shock of just the tip.

Taki: "Nngh!"

The tip was more than he was ready for. Kilik still remember that this is his first time, so he doesn't plan on being rough. Not THAT rough, anyway. He lets the ninja get used to the feeling before entering further. Taki is taking quiet breaths, but not complaining.

Rod Master: "You wanted this, after all."

Kilik pushes forward his member with care, guiding himself with his thumb. Taki writhes over this new feeling. A mix of pain and ecstasy is flowing through him. All of her advanced training in Ninjutsu couldn't have, and did not, train her for anything like this.

"It might hurt a little at first."

He slides his shaft inside her just a little bit more, resting his right arm on the tree above her head so that he may observe his work and grant him a bit more sturdiness. Taki is still silent in all of this, but his grunts give away that she definitely feels it.

"But I'll make sure you enjoy yourself."

Kilik finally hilts his partner, having his full 7 inch member inside him. The ninja's anus tightly grips Kilik's member, giving no room for movement. He pauses to let the ninja breath for a moment. Taki is leaning on the tree, being heavily dependent on it as her knees start to buckle. Kilik sees this and takes action, wrapping his left arm around Taki's abdomen and slightly bending his knees to keep the ninja from falling.

"Hey hey whoa, easy."

Taki clutches her left hand into a fist on the tree and her right on Kilik's arm that's around her.

Taki: "Hah...hah…hah…"

The ninja struggles to regain himself. Kilik holds them steady as best as he can. He's beginning to believe he'd overdone it.

Kilik: "Take deep breaths."

Taki follows his instructions. Taking breath after breath, Taki gains back control of himself. Kilik doesn't move a muscle, not wanting to interrupt his partner's recovery.

Taki: "Hah...haaaa...hooo…"

Taki's stability returns, prompting Kilik to straighten his legs. His left arm remains wrapped around the ninja's abdomen to insure his security. Taki also keeps her right hand on Kilik's arm.

Kilik: "Better now?"

Taki doesn't respond immediately. Instead, she slides her left hand across Kilik's cheek.

Taki's: "Don't...stop."

Kilik is more than obligated to fulfill this request. He removes his left hand and returns it back to Taki's hip. He starts to pull himself out, pausing at the tip.

"Hooh.."

Kilik: "Mmh. As you wish."

He begins his thrusts, starting with a slow pace at first. He does want the ninja to enjoy himself.

Taki: "Haaa-Mmh!"

The ninja returns her left hand back to the tree for support. In and out Kilik goes, bringing more pleasure as the seconds pass. Rod Master can't help but stare at his work. The ninja's arch back and cute moans as he takes him drives Kilik to go even further. Having his head hanging low, Kilik grows lustful as he watches his member exit out and enter back into Taki.

"Mmmph~ Faster…"

Kilik gradually quickens his thrusts, setting himself to a moderate rhythm. The two both moan, entwined with one another. Kilik has discarded his means to be quiet, while Taki is almost to that point. Still, the older female ninja's moans are music to Kilik ears.

Kilik.fffuck...fffuck."

He's now gliding his shaft into the ninja, making the sweat bounce off the two of them. Kilik grinds against Taki's ripe behind, driving the ninja to finally forfeit his goal of silence.

Taki: "Hah! Ah. Ah! Auh! Yes~"

Her eyes roll to the back of her head in full ecstasy, although the mask prevents that from being seen. Kilik rests his temple on Taki's left shoulder while he plows into her. The ninja's fluids run rampant on Kilik's meaty piece, splashing her rear with every inch of himself.

Kilil: "Ngh! Fuck yeah…"

Kilik picks his head up to place his chin on his partner's shoulder. Taki is too immersed to acknowledge him. He can see the ninja's member twitching every three seconds, leaking precum from the tip. Kilik squeezes tight on his partner's ass, feeling his tender flesh mold into his hand.

Taki: "Ohh~"

He then kisses the ninja on his neck affectionately. He repeats this action a couple of more times before whispering in his ear.

Kilik: "Ah damn, I can't get enough of you."

Kilik wraps his arms around his partner's waist, embracing him in sexual pleasure. Hearing his balls collide against the female ninja's cheeks only drives him to go faster. The smalls audible plaps being heard turn into loud claps as Kilik picks up his speed.

Taki: "Kilik~!"

Taki is standing on her toes by now. Her head races with arousement, making her vulva get wet at attention. Kilik pumps into his partner a few more times before slamming into home hard.

"OOOH! Mmmhmm~!"

Taki clutches his fists close to his chest, letting his rest of his upper body lay on the tree.

Kilik: "Unff! Nnngh…"

Kilik stays hilted in Taki, soaking in the warmth around his member. He's close. They both are. However, Kilik wants a different perspective before the end comes sooner than expected. He grips the base of his shaft with his right hand and slowly begins to pull out of the ninja.

Taki: "Oohohoo spirits…"

Both of these souls love the tingling sensation as Kilik fully removes his shaft from her hole, letting his member hotdog the female ninja. Kilik looks over his shaft. His veins are visible and his partner's fluids, along with his precum, cover him from tip to base. A few seconds past when the kunoichi becomes upset with Kilik's departure.

"Hah...why...did you stop?"

Kilik: "Hehe, trust me."

Kilik grabs his partner's shoulders and quickly flips him around, making them face each other.

Taki: "Guh!"

The ninja was unprepared for this and keeps his hands close to his chest. Then, Kilik glides his hands down to Taki's hips prompting the ninja to raise his arms above his head.

"Hnn.."

Kilik: "We're not done just yet."

Suddenly, Kilik grips the backside of Taki's thighs and hoist him up from the ground.

Taki: "What!?"

The ninja is completely off the ground now, with literally only the tree to lean on. In a slight panic, he grips his partner's shoulders to gain support.

"What are you doing!? Put me down!"

The ninja feels way too vulnerable, as if he wasn't a few seconds ago.

Kilik: "Now hang on just one second."

With Taki still having support from the tree, Kilik lines up his member to Taki's entrance. "Just gotta…"

Taki: "Just gotta wha-"

Taki words are interrupted by Kilik returning back inside her with ease. The pleasure of sex return him back to a state of pure bliss.

"Ahhuh~"

Taki's hands cup Kilik's shoulders as she nuzzles her head into Kilik.

Kilik: "Much better, right?"

He gently pins the ninja close to the tree, compacting their space between them. Following that, he grinds against the ninja slowly while staying hilted inside her. This leads Taki to wraps her legs around Kilik.

Taki: "Mmhm~"

Kilik sees that as genuine confirmation and begins his movements. His thrusts stay a bit faster than his previous steady, moderate pace. The two souls join together as one, rubbing against each in perfect sync engulfed by their lustful cravings. 

"Hah! Mmmh~! Kilik~"

Kilik knows what that means with no further context needed.

Kilik: "OooHHH shit...I'm close too."

He quickens his thrusts even further, feeling his ever growing orgasm get closer and closer. Taki removes his hands to reach under his partner's shoulders, just to cup them from the back in a tight hug. This prompts Kilik to move his hands to Taki's ass, getting a nice squeeze while he's at it. The ninja keeps her head nuzzled into Kilik, moaning aloud in unison with Kilik's sloppy claps emitting from his pelvic thrusts. His thrust grow stronger, their climax ever so close to seeing the moonlight of the night.

Taki: "Ooohmmff! Yes Kilik!~"

In a hurry, Taki leads his right hand from his partner's shoulder to the back of his head. He picks up his own head, planting it where his left hand is. Keeping Kilik's head in place, he grooms his buzz cut hair soothingly.

Kilik: "Taki...Taki I'm gonna-"

Kilik's member began to throb, his orgasm hanging on the edge. He leans back just a little to create a small gap between the two of them, then grips Taki's pussy with his left hand. Jerking it slightly, he feels Taki throb as well. A few more thrusts should bring them.

Taki: "Yes, Kilik. Bring me!"

Taki leans in to whisper into Kilik's ear.

"Cum in me.~"

Something breaks in Kilik conscious immediately after hearing those soft, commanding words. As if he had no choice but to do as he was told.

Kilik: "HhAAH!"

In an instant, Kilik's member throbbed erratically as string after string jetted into the female ninja. Shutting his eyes hard, he lets out all of his pent up list into Taki. This, along with Kilik's hand wrapped in the kunoichi's lower lips, brought Taki to her own orgasm.

Taki: "AAHH!~"

Taki's vaginal juice shoots straight up, painting both of their chests and Kilik's hand with it. Taki's legs tighten around Kilik, trying to milk every inch from him.

Kilik: "Hhaaa! Haaa…"

Taki: "Mmmff! Aauh!~"

The two souls continue releasing their loads, marking each other as theirs. Kilik paints his partner's insides white as Taki uses them both as his canvas. The two fully embrace each shockwave of their orgasms, shuddering at each pulse of seed that escapes. After a few more seconds, their orgasms subside. The two softly butt heads, taking this moment to catch their breaths. Kilik takes a deep breath before opening his eyes. He lets go of Taki's vulva slowly, watching her sticky substance linger. His hand, alongside his chest, has been marked with Taki's juice. Turning his eyes towards Taki, he'd forgotten that his mask was still on. Seeing this, Kilik starts.

Kilik: "Ha...So...have I earned my-"

Before Kilik could finish, Taki lifts her mask to lip level. Her lips lock with Kilik's before he even has time to react. Her soft, smooth lips knick a taste of Kilik. Taki pulls herself away for a brief moment leaving the two souls panting for air.

Taki: "Ha...ha...kissing first. No mask...another day." Taki begins to loosen her legs from Kilik, keeping then wrapped around him lazily now. Her support is still on the tree. She lifts her left arm to rest on her partner's shoulder. Kilik slowly grows a grin full of glee across his face as he plants his cum covered hand on the tree.

Kilik: "So what I'm hearing is that I've earned it?" Taki lets a smile comes across his revealed mouth, which gets Kilik to become happier by the female ninja's response.

Taki: "Will this answer you?"

Taki goes to kiss him and Kilik readily accepts it. Their lips connected once more, tasting each other's saliva. A few seconds past and they pull away again. Kilik takes his right hand to cup the back of Taki's neck, intent on kissing her yet again.

Kilik: "I'll take that as a yes."

The female ninja is more than willing to lock lips again. They entwined once more, savoring the taste of one another as the moonlight shines upon them in the dark forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
